lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 003
"Duo Duel" is the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the third chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary Yuzuki's friend, Kyoya fears that with Yuzuki gaining popularity among their classmates and around the city, the two won't be able to be friends any longer. In an attempt to forge a brotherly bond between the two, Kyoya signs them up for a Tag-Team Duel tournament. The pair get through the first few rounds with relative ease until the finals arrive and Yuzuki is faced with a familiar face form the past that causes his emotions to run high. The duo must find a way to overcome this wall in order to make it to win the tournament. Featured Duels 'Yuzuki Taiga and Kyoya Mawari vs. Takashi & Suzuha Enomiya' Each player has their own individual Life Points and starts with 4000 Life Points. No player may draw nor attack on their first turn. Partners have their own individual Monster, Spell & Trap Card Zones but still share a field (eg. cards on your partner's field are considered to be on your field). Turn 1: Kyoya As he controls no monsters, Kyoya activates "Spark Monosaur's" effect, discarding itself to Special Summon 2 "Monosaur Spark Egg Tokens" (1/0/0) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of "Flame Monosaur", as he controls more more monsters than his opponent, discarding it to inflicting 1000 damage to his opponent. He chooses to inflict the damage to Takashi (Takashi: 4000 → 3000). He then Normal Summons "Freeze Monosaur" (4/1400/700) and activates its effect, banishing the "Flame Monosaur" in his Graveyard to add 1 "DNA Crossing" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "DNA Crossing" to his hand. Kyoya then activates the effect of his banished "Flame Monosaur", revealing the "DNA Crossing" in his hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position (3/1000/0). He then activates "DNA Crossing", fusing "Flame" and "Freeze" to Fusion Summon "Steam Biosaur" (6/2400/1500) in Attack Position. Kyoya Sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, the Tokens are destroyed. Turn 2: Takashi Takashi Normal Summons "Prime Photon Maniac" (4/1200/1000) and activates his effect, attempting to banish "Steam Biosaur" and "Maniac". In response, Kyoya activates his face-down, "Fusion Block", negating the activation of an effect that targeted a face-up Fusion Monster and destroying it. As a "Prime Photon" monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, Takashi activates "Prime Photon Fragments, Special Summoning 2 "Maniacs" from his Deck in Attack Position. As he controls a "Prime Photon" monster, Takashi Special Summons "Prime Photon Queen (4/1700/300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Prime Photon Passing", targeting "Queen" and increasing the Levels of all other face-up "Prime Photon" monsters he controls by the Level of "Queen" (Maniacs 4 → 8). He then activates the effect of "Queen", banishing itself and the "Maniac" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Prime Photon Dragon" (8/2400/2800) from his hand in Attack Position. Takashi overlays his 3 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Prime Photon Master Dragon" (8/3500/2900/ORU 3) in Attack Position. The effect of "Prime Photon Dragon" activates as it was used for the Xyz Summon of a "Prime Photon" Xyz Monster, making the ATK of one target on the opponent's field 0. Takashi targets "Steam Biosaur" ("Steam Biosaur": 2400 → 0/1500). Turn 3: Yuzuki Yuzuki activates Kyoya's face-down, Advantage Draw, as he controls more monsters than his opponent, discarding 1 monster and drawing 2 cards. Yuzuki discards "Chronos Search Falcon" and draws "Chronos Ring Master" and "Chronos Recharge". He Normal Summons "Chronos Ring Master" (4/0/1800) and activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Chronos" monster from his Graveyard. Yuzuki Special Summons "Chronos Search Falcon" (3/1200/600) in face-up Defense Position. Yuzuki then tunes the Level 3 "Search Falcon" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Ring Master" to Synchro Summon "Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai"(7/2700/1500) in Attack Position. As it was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Chronos-Eyes" monster, the effect of "Ring Master" activates, letting Yuzuki target 1 monster his opponent controls and make its ATK 0. Yuzuki targets "Prime Photon Master Dragon" ("Master Dragon": 3500 → 0/2900). Yuzuki Sets 3 cards. Turn 4: Suzuha Suzuha actives "Xyz Retry", banishing 1 Xyz Monster on the field and then returning it the field and attaching all cards previously attached to it as Xyz Material. Suzuha banishes and returns "Prime Photon Master Dragon" (8/3500/2900/ORU 3). She then activates the "Xyz Self", discarding 3 cards from her hand (3 copies of "Prime Photon Trooper") and Special Summoning "Xyz Self" as a card treated as an Xyz Monster with the same Rank, ATK, and DEF as "Prime Photon Master Dragon" ("Xyz Self":?/?/? → 8/3500/2900) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc